deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/Top 10 ROUND 2 Rivalries that NEED TO HAPPEN GODDAMMIT!
Interlude Rivalries. they are what make a fighting game great. Each character having one that they fight against at some point or another, and no one else. No fighter does this better than PSASBR. Rules? Each Rivalry must have a connection, and has to be on a Playstation format as it is. Some rivalries will be from the FanFiction Royale wiki, but only a couple... & That's it! With that said, Hey, I'm the Blue Moon Harbinger, for BMHKain's Top 10 Rivalries THAT NEED TO BE IN ROUND 2 (DAMMIT! WHY WON'T IT BE CONFIRMED!?) 10 Let's start this list at a high, yet funny note. Tomokazu Sugita is amongst my favorite male Seiyuu of the modern age. Sure he was obscure at one point, but if it weren't for Kyon in the now DEAD AS FUCK Haruhi Suzumiya franchise, he would forever be in obscurity. But such a connection in video games is vague. So, as the voice of Ragna the Bloodedge, who to pit against? You would think "Oh Sol Badguy can screw him up like he did in DEATH BATTLE!"... That kind of Deductive reasoning is why he isn't going to be on this list. Instead, the last thing you'd think of will make the cut: Heart Aino. I can IMAGINE it now; Heart wandering, Ragna pointing his sword at her, telling her kids shouldn't be here, Heart stating she's no ordinary kid, Ragna DEMANDING to know what kind of Nox Nyctores she has, only to find that Heart has Partinas, the Arcana of Love. Ragna would then state that love is irrelevant in a world of chaos, and Heart tries to cheer up Ragna, but he swings his sword, and the two are forced to fight. Yeah, that would be interesting... Eheheheheh... Connection: Both Rival's Seiyuu's; Tomokazu Sugita, and Mikako Takahashi has a great history of acting alongside each other. They have been known in sources like SUPER ROBOT WARS Alpha, Gintama, and Nanoha A. It should also be noted Sugita-San invited Takahashi-Chan to an ARC SYSTEM WORKS based radio show as a guest star. Also, ever since one April Fools joke, people kept Pairing Ragna with Heart. It is unknown if Jin, nor Weiss have a relationship regarding Seiyuu based connection as well... (The character's similarities don't count as a true Fanon relation. Nice try...) 9 Ah, KILLZONE SHADOW FALL... We don't hate you... Hell, you probably have more potential than you realize! Maya "echo" Visari was Gurrelia Games last hope in keeping KILLZONE alive. Not only did it fail, the company abandoned the franchise. Yet there is hope yet for echo; an all female Rivalry. Aloy from Horizon zero dawn is also made by Gurrelia, and is a Hunter who was about to fight a flying machine, until the E3 preview ended. Not only would it make for an interesting fight of arms, I would Imagine Aloy using her varied arsenal to snare echo, but she would cut loose with her knife anyway. As the two would meet, they would point their arms at their enemy, neither afraid to die, but rather, welcome that fate if they lose. The battle would then begin... Why this low? Because SHADOW FALL was a failure. Nevertheless, an all-female rivalry would move franchises... Connection: As stated, KILLZONE SHADOW FALL, and Horizon zero dawn are Gurrelia Games IPs. In addition, both have been/will be released on PS4, one as a pioneer at its time, the other, a potentially game moving epic. Finally, both games take place in a foreseeable future (SHADOW FALL, and KILLZONE in general, take place in a future where the possibility of Space Travel has happened after years of research, while Horizon takes place in a post-apocalyptic era where machine creatures are now on the top of the food chain, and civilization gives way yo nature.)... 8 Hero Prinny is among my least favorite video game characters as a whole. So why did it make the cut in the first place? Because this bastard of a demon penguin with a soul stuffed in is SO TOTALLY IDIOTIC WITH ITS IDIOTIC CATCHPHRASES (They obviously didn't say it in the JP dub, idiots.) IT DESERVED TO MAKE THE CUT AGAINST MY FREE WILL!!! But with a mascot so stupid, who to fight against? Simple: Neco-Arc. While she did originate as a joke since Tsukihime, It was her PS2 (JP) release of MELTY BLOOD: Act Cadenza that Popularized her. The cutscene would be full of lulz: Hero Prinny tries to find a foe but couldn't see one from the distance (This is to poke fun at how short Neco-Arc is.). The Demon Penguin is shot by Neco-Arc's laser eyes, but Prinny pulled out his sword, tried to slash Neco-Arc, but she catches the blade, then the two tried to break the language barrier, and fail. Neco-Arc then notices something about Hero Prinny in which he is stitched. Something was inside him, and with the wager set, the two begin the biggest idiotfest in Playstation History... Connection: Prinny's and the Neco-Arc race in general are known to be Joke Characters, being known in their respective universes to be fabricated as objects brought to life (Prinny by stuffing a soul in a body, while stitching the head, whereas Necos were rumored to be created by a Nasuverse Character to prove his/her comedic wit.). They were even known for their own spinoff franchises (Hero Prinny in the game series of the same name, and Neco-Arc as one of the hosts of Carnival Phantasm, an Anime Spinoff taking place in the Nasuverse.). Finally, both are incredibly popular with fans, but can be Troll Bait (Hero Prinny was in absolutely every N1S game ever, and even spread to outside publishers/developers; like character Nisa of Neptunia, who uses Prinny Guns, the most unoriginal weapon in Gaming History. The mention of ANY Neco-Arc as a choosing of a MELTY BLOOD character, pisses off many gamers, who would rather play as someone more competitive, or at least... Not a joke.)... 7 Ah, TCGs. Can't live with them, but SONY had one by the name of Eye of Judgment. While the game was revolutionary, to the point of inspiring collecting toys for games, it wasn't what SONY wanted after reading how everyone thought Set one was the best. InviZimals tried better, but still had negative reception, even with sequels. But two characters somehow made the cut: Romili Reloaded, and Tigershark. Both are considered the faces of their respective franchises, and kicked ass in their own way. Why they're forced to fight? Romili reached an area where she thinks it is the end of the road. Thinking about what to do now, Romili hears running, and it's getting louder, as if it's getting closer. Before getting beaten senseless, Romili uses her Biolith fist to swat Tigershark's blows. Thinking she is a worthy foe, and that he needs to be sealed away into a card, both Tigershark, and Romili Reloaded prepare their combat stances for battle... Connection: Both Eye of Judgment, and the InviZimals series utilized augmented reality, which would later be trumped by toy lines for video games to interact with. Both series' had multiple awards for such revolutionary ideas for gaming at the time until the sequels came, then it became sequelitis done horrible. Finally, like local games, EoJ: LEGENDS, and InviZimals as a series, allows for limited trading, and battle online. 6 (NOTE: This idea was taken from the FanFiction Royale wiki by an anonymous user. I take no credit.) I feel guilty... Just including Charibasa without realizing the pluses you get as you have ALL the Uberhero powers, while counting as one, which is great, even as Taterazay. If you have all the Uberhero forms, you are amazing. But who to compete against such an army? Simple: Former Team Persona Represenative Yu Narukami. Both have powerful abilities, and are dangerous. Here's how the anonymous user would imagine the rivalry: Uberhero wanders, is stopped by Yu by his katana at Uberhero's back, wondering why he's here, convinced he's a shadow. Uberhero turns around and pushes his katana away and tells Yu that he's not what Yu thinks as a "Shadow" & tries to walk but Yu then walks in front of him again and stops him short with his katana, saying if he wants to keep going with whatever schemes he has planned, Uberhero must go through him first. Uberhero, tired of this, puts on his Taterazay mask and prepares his equipment to fight with Yu. (NOTE: The Connection between the two is also taken from the mentioned Wiki. Unlike the reason, this is uncensored and is also not owned by me. I don't do this much research as proof... Connection: Persona 4 and Patapon 3 share similar story aspects. Yu fights to not only seek out the truth of what's causing the murders in Inaba, but also to save his friends and possibly the world in doing so. In Patapon 3, the Almighty Patapon fuses with Hero from Patapon 2 (after him and the Patapon army were previously turned to stone by the Seven Evil Archfiends at the beginning of Patapon 3) to form the Uberhero, and with the help of Silver Hoshipon, resurrects three other stone Patapons in order to stop the Seven Evil Archfiends that the Patapons accidentally freed. Not only that, but later in Patapon 3, the Dark Heroes are even actually revealed to be the friends and people Uberhero once knew from previous games Ravenous = Gong the Hawkeye, Madfang Ragewolf = Makoton (Possibly), vaguely similar as to how Yu saves his friends in Persona 4 by fighting their Shadow selves, who are shown as the side of Characters that they refuse to accept. As for the video games, they also correspond with each other by all being released on handheld Sony systems, the Patapon franchise being released on the PSP and eventually added to the PS Store, and all of the Persona games being released on the PS Store, as well as getting handheld releases (coincidentally, only the first 3 games in the Persona franchise got releases on the PSP before Persona 4 Golden's release on the Vita). Both series are also very closely related to Japanese mythology, as well. Persona's overall and main storylines is loaded with mythology, but limiting this wiki to Persona 4, there's a lot. The main storyline pretty much built upon Japanese myth about the gods Izanagi-no-Mikoto and Izanami-no-Mikoto, and not only that, but also being able to use the Velvet Room to (eventually) fuse Personas of other gods as well (Loki, Orpheus, Odin, and Thor to name a few). And while Patapon isn't nearly as on top of Persona in terms of mythology, it still has its' moments with it as well. For example, the Patapons' designs are completely based off of those you'd see on greek dipylon vases, and their whole storyline of their history is based off of Shinto, Japan's main religion. And while Patapon 1 and 2 aren't completely history based, Patapon 3 sort of catches a ride with Persona's idea and is instead sort of based off of the myth of Pandora's Box (Zeus opening Pandora's Box and releasing seven evils into the world and finding hope, Seven Evil Archfiends being released into the world and turning it evil, Silver Hoshipon coming out to resurrect the stone Patapons) and the Seven Deadly Sins/Seven Golden Virtues. It also has similarities to Persona's various Personas, not as in having powers or Personas based on gods, but rather powerful equipment said to be used by the Patapon gods (Poseipon's Trident, Bow of Apollopon, etc.). 5 Ah, Child of Light. Quite possibly one of Ubisoft's greatest. A truly complicated outside story that requires further research regarding time period, event, and whether or not the story happened in the first place. We do know, as protagonist Aurora died, she is stuck in her own dream world. For this rivalry, we're sticking to when Aurora's sword was a BFS. Yep. A kid in combat. This isn't exactly rare, but her potential rival is controversial as well. While Dust: An Elysian Tail originated on PC, and XBox 360, the game had loads of bugs hampering gameplay. I'm unsure as to whether or not the PS4 release fixed those glitches, but even with those bugs, both underrated gems have one thing in mind: As Dust was practicing his fighting ability, his sword states that an ancient foe is nearing. As Aurora came close, Dust wondered if a young girl like her is anymore evil than the foes he fought previously. His sword stated that she might not seem evil, but suggested not to take any chances. Dust then raised his sword at Aurora, asking why royalty would ruin his reputation as a warrior further. Unsure if her following action is right, Aurora pointed her giant sword at Dust stating that all this is a dream she can't escape because of her illness. Dust then clarifies that whatever this dream world of hers is, she's stuck in it due to her death, and the only way to leave whatever her lucid world of hers is to die in it. Aurora never thought of dying in her own dimension; would she break every law of science? In order to be sure, the two fight... Connection: Both games have been on the same format as each other (Windows, XBOX 360, & PS4 in this case.). Both seem to pay tribute to a famous company of some kind, artwork wise (Child of Light for Studio Ghibli, and Dust, an Elysian Tail for the video game company Vanillaware.)... Both characters have allies of their own; Aurora for Igniculus, and Dust for Fidget (The latter seems to have Died prior to the end of Dust.) 4 'BRONZE 3' 'SILVER 2' RECAP Before GOLD 'GOLD 1' EPILOGUE Category:Blog posts